Liquid level detectors have widely been used in various liquid tanks, for example, in an automobile for detecting the changing level of fuel in a tank.
A conventional liquid level detector is comprised of a cylinder-shaped thermistor having electrodes at both ends, provided with metal caps at both ends, each of the caps being connected with a lead wire, the entire structure being stored in a cylindrical metal case, the lead wires being taken out of the metal case from both ends. The changing level of a liquid is detected by applying a voltage to the thermistor and reading a change in the resistance of the thermistor caused by shift in the height of a liquid level.
A problem in the above described structure is that a cap has to be thrusted to cover an electrode of thermistor for taking out a lead wire, and the lead wire has to be soldered to a metal case; these brings about a complication in assembly process.